I Never
by Christina B
Summary: Padawans Obi-Wan and Siri play a drinking game with some VERY interesting results!


AN: I haven't written a fun piece with Obi-Wan and Siri bantering for a long while, and that's why I wrote this. I got the idea for the game 'I Never' in an episode of Lost. I hope you enjoy this!

**I Never**

Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced over at his friend Siri Tachi and smiled. The reason for his sudden grin was also the reason the female Jedi was glaring at him…and was that blushing? It was a very relaxing day at the Temple and the two friends had spent the greater part of the day in the other's company.

Mysteriously Siri managed to acquire a bottle of Correllian whiskey and she and Obi-Wan were sharing the bottle and taking copious swigs from it. Both of them were past sober, but still had a ways to go before being drunk and then Obi-Wan had an idea. The very one for which Siri was glaring at him.

"I don't want to," Siri declared looking at her fellow Padawan.

"It's just a drinking game," Obi-Wan replied nonchalant. "You would be surprised at how fun it is."

"So you've actually played this before?" Siri asked with raised eyebrows.

Obi-Wan nodded and grinned. "It was Qui-Gon's idea. You would be surprised at the lengths he will go to in order to acquire information on a mission."

Siri snorted and then glanced at the whiskey bottle longingly. "Fine," she replied. "How do we play 'I Never'?"

"We take turns and say what we've never done and the other person has to drink if they have done it. The trick is not to say something you have done, or else you have to drink too. The game ends when the bottle is empty."

"Sounds pretty pointless enough," Siri commented and then grinned wickedly. "I'm game."

"Great," Obi-Wan replied and then started. "I never had long hair."

Siri rolled her eyes and took a swig of whiskey. "I never had a male Master."

Obi-Wan took a long sip. "I never used a purple lightsaber."

"How many times do I have to tell you Obi-Wan, it's lavender!" Siri exclaimed exasperated, before drinking some whiskey. "I never drove a speeder into a duracrete wall."

Obi-Wan blushed and choked on his whiskey. "It wasn't my fault," he declared.

"Not from where I'm standing," Siri replied with a smirk.

"I never argued with Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, grinning himself.

"May I remind you that I was 6 at the time, Kenobi!" Siri answered before drinking. "I never called someone a pathetic lifeform."

"You also don't have Qui-Gon for a Master, he befriends the strangest beings," Obi-Wan answered, then drinking his share. The he smiled as another thought occurred to him. "I never had to wear a dress."

Siri groaned in frustration and drank. "That was quite possibly the worst moment in my life. Seriously, how do woman wear those all the time?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I wouldn't know.

"Cute Kenobi," Siri answered. "I never collided into a Hutt."

Obi-Wan blanched. "I really must be telling you more than I thought or else Bant and Garen have very big mouths."

"I'll let you figure that out on your own." Siri said grinning mischievously.

"I never had to babysit younglings in the Crèche," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ok," Siri said annoyed. "That is the second worst moment in my life." She took a swig of the whiskey and tried to ignore the spinning room. "I never was at any point referred to as _Oafy_,"

This time Obi-Wan snorted. "I had ALMOST forgotten that nickname actually." Taking his drink, he remembered something else. "I never had a stuffed bantha named Mr. Bubbles."

Siri blushed. "He was given to me by a Jedi Master, it would've been an insult not accept it."

"I'm also aware that a certain stuffed toy still resides in your room." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You knew way more than you should, Obi-Wan." Siri replied annoyed, finally taking her drink. Then she noticed that there was only enough whiskey left for a couple more mouthfuls. At this point Siri knew she was teetering on the edge of being totally drunk, and Obi-Wan wasn't far behind her.

"I never kissed anyone!" Siri declared, and the next second she blushed a deep scarlet and covered her mouth. She stole a glance towards Obi-Wan, and she was somewhat amused to see he shared the same predicament. He reached for the bottle and took a swallow and Siri drained the rest of it.

A moment later Obi-Wan looked at her, amused. "Great game," he said. "You know most beings our age, who aren't Jedi granted, would've had their first kiss by now."

Siri nodded. "True, but you're point is…"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Well both of us happen to be very drunk…"

Siri picked up his train of thought. "And we could just blame it on the whiskey…Pucker up Kenobi!"

The two Padawans leaned in together, and hesitantly their lips met for a brief second. But just when both of them were going to pull away, they didn't and prolonged their kiss. Moments later both pulled away breathless.

"That never happened," Siri declared.

"What never happened?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling.

"Whiskey makes you do strange things," Siri replied.

"Of course it does," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well that was fun, I think I'm going to take an early hangover cure," Siri said standing up. "Fun game, we should do it again."

"Sure, Siri," Obi-Wan agreed.

"But next time," Siri replied with another grin. "You're bringing the whiskey!"


End file.
